kyoukainokanatafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kyoukai no Kanata (Canción)
Kyoukai no Kanata (境界 の 彼方, Kyōkai no Kanata) es el opening del anime Kyoukai no Kanata, realizado por Minori Chihara. El single fue lanzado en Japón el 30 de octubre de 2013. Personajes Lista de canciones # 境界の彼方 (Kyokai no Kanata) - (Opening) Letra: Aki Hata Composición • Arrangement: Daisuke Kikuta # ''NO LINE '' Letra: Aki Hata Composición • Arrangement: Daisuke Kikuta # ''Fountain of mind - ''(Edición limitada) Letra: Saori Kodama Composición • Arrangement: Kayo Shimokawa Lyrics Rōmaji= Kodoku ga hoho o nurasu nurasu kedo Yoake no kehai ga shizuka ni michite Watashi o sora e maneku yo Kibou ga kanata de matteru sou da yo iku yo Mayoinagara mo kimi o sagasu tabi Surechigau ishiki te ga fureta yo ne Tsukamaeru yo shikkari Motomeau kokoro sore wa yume no akashi Tagai o uketomeru tabi ni hikareteku Kanashii hibi wa mou iranai Tagai o uketomete ikiru yorokobi ni Kitto kitto futari mezameru yo Umareta ai wa yasashii hane no oto Kizutsuketakunai demo hanasanai Tsukamaete yo nando mo Meguriau sadame yume de toki o watare Itami ni hikisakare mune wa kimi o yobu Utsuro na hibi wa mou iranai Itami ni hikisakare ikiru yorokobi o Kitto kitto futari tashikameru Kodoku ga hoho o nurasu nurasu kedo Yoake no kehai ga shizuka ni michite Watashi o sora e maneku yo Kibou ga kanata de matteru matteru hazu sa Tagai o uketomeru tabi ni hikareteku Kanashii hibi wa mou iranai Tagai o uketomete ikiru yorokobi ni Kitto kitto atsuku Itami ni hikisakare mune wa kimi o yobu Utsuro na hibi wa mou iranai Itami ni hikisakare ikiru yorokobi o Kitto kitto atsuku kitto kitto futari te ni ireru Kodoku ga nagaredasu hoho e to Mayoinagara mo kimi o mitsuketa yo… |-| Inglés= My cheeks are wet, are wet with my loneliness But I’ll be quietly filled with signs of dawn and they invite me to the sky Hope is waiting beyond here, that’s right— So let’s go Even while I’m lost, I go on a journey to find you My hands felt how our senses differ I’ll catch you and hold you tight The way our hearts seek one another is the proof of my dream Every time when we accept each other, I become more attracted to you I don’t want to have sad days anymore The act of accepting each other turns into the joy of living And surely, surely, the two of us will awaken The newborn love has the tender sound of wings I don’t want to hurt it, but I can’t leave it be So catch me again and again We’re fated to meet, crossing through time in our dreams Torn apart by pain, my heart calls out for you I don’t want to have empty days anymore The joy of living is torn apart by pain But surely, surely, the two of us will ascertain it My cheeks are wet, are wet with my loneliness But I’ll be quietly filled with signs of dawn and they invite me to the sky Hope is waiting beyond here, it should be waiting there Every time when we accept each other, I become more attracted to you I don’t want to have sad days anymore Accepting each other, surely, surely I’ll become passionate about the joy of living Torn apart by pain, my heart calls out for you I don’t want to have empty days anymore The joy of living is torn apart by pain But surely, surely, I’ll become passionate about it, and surely, surely, the two of us will gain it My loneliness spills out onto my cheeks Even while I’m lost, I found you… |-| Español= Mis mejillas están húmedas, están húmedas de mi soledad Pero pronto estaré llena de indicios del alba y me invitarán al cielo La esperanza me estará esperando más allá, es cierto. Así que vayamos. Incluso cuando estoy perdida, me voy en un viaje a buscarte Mis manos sentían como nuestros sentidos diferían Te tomaré y te mantendré fuerte La manera en que nuestros corazones se buscan entre ellos es la prueba de mi sueño. El nuevo amor nacido posee el tierno sonido de las alas No quiero hacerle daño, pero no puedo dejarlo ser Así que atrápame una y otra vez Estamos destinados a encontrarnos, cruzando a través del tiempo en nuestros sueños. Desgarrado por el dolor, mi corazón grita por ti No quiero tener más días vacíos La alegría de vivir es desgarrada por el dolor Pero sin duda, sin duda, los dos lo conoceremos. Mis mejillas están húmedas, están húmedas de mi soledad Pero pronto estaré llena de indicios del alba y me invitarán al cielo La esperanza me estará esperando más allá, debe estar esperando allí. Cada vez que nos aceptamos, me siento más atraída hacia ti No quiero tener más días tristes Aceptarnos, sin duda, sin ninguna duda Me volveré apasionada de la alegría de vivir Desgarrado por el dolor, mi corazón grita por ti No quiero tener más días vacíos La alegría de vivir es desgarrada por el dolor Pero sin duda, sin duda, me volveré apasionada por él y sin duda, sin ninguna duda, los dos ganaremos Mi soledad se extiende hasta mis mejillas Incluso cuando estoy perdida, te encuentro... Video center|400px Categoría:Banda Sonora